The New Adventures of Gilligan
The New Adventures of Gilligan is an animated series produced by Filmation and was aired on ABC during the 1974–1977 seasons. Premise It was based on the 1964–1967 CBS television series Gilligan's Island and featured all of the actors from the show, with the exception of Tina Louise, who was determined to distance herself from the role of Ginger Grant (the animated Ginger became a platinum blonde in case Louise objected to Filmation using her image), and Dawn Wells, who was on the road in a play and was unavailable (Jane Webb voiced both Ginger and Mary Ann; she was credited as Jane Edwards for the latter). Added to the cast was a sidekick for Gilligan, Snubby The monkey. Much like other Filmation series at the time, many of the episodes concluded with Skipper and Gilligan talking about whatever lesson they had learned that day. Like the original series and most Saturday morning animated series of the era, The New Adventures of Gilligan contained an adult Laugh track. The show debuted on ABC Saturday morning on September 7, 1974. After 24 episodes over two seasons, ABC relegated the show to Sunday mornings for a third and final season of repeats in 1976–77, as the network, still reeling from the ratings disaster in 1975–76 which was Uncle Croc's Block, was reluctant to order another season of animated Gilligan installments or anything new from Filmation Associates. Another Gilligan's Island-based Filmation animated series called Gilligan's Planet was made in 1982. The premise for that series centers around the castaways creating a spaceship and winding up on a deserted planet. Plot Episode list All episodes arranged in order of Filmation production. * PC = Production code. Season 1 (1974) Season 2 (1975) Cast * Bob Denver - Gilligan * Alan Hale - Skipper * Jim Backus - Thurston Howell III * Natalie Schafer - Mrs. Howell * Russell Johnson - The Professor * Jane Webb - Ginger Grant, Mary Ann Summers Production credits * Creative Director: Don Christensen * Directed by: Don Towsley, Rudy Larriva, Lou Zukor, Bill Reed * Storyboard Supervisor: Kay Wright * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Mike Goodwich, Paul Fessell, Phil Hasey * Educational Advisors: Dr. Nathan Cohen, Sylvia Cohen * Layout Supervision: Alberto De Mello, Herb Hazleton, Robert Kline * Key Assistants: Mike Hazy, David West, Ed Hasey * Layout: Tom Burton, George Goode, Wes Hersechsohn, Les Kaluza, Mel Kiefer, Ken Leonard, Carol Lindberg, John Perry, Mario Filuso, Lorna Smith, Cliff Voorhees, Wendell Washer, Jim Willoughby * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Don Peters, Fay Keppler, Rolly Oliva, Doug Stevenson, Tom O'Loughlin, Janey Brown, Barbara Benedetto * Animators: Jim Brummett, Zion Davush, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Dick Hall, Lou Kachivas, Marsh Lamore, Bob Matz, Fred Meyers, Casey Onaitis, Jack Ozark, Bill Pratt, Virgil Raddatz, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Louise Sandoval, Larry Silverman, Hank Smith, Ed Soloman, Estuben Timmers, Ron Westlund * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Xerography & Paint Supervision: John Remmel, Betty Brooks * Camera Supervision: R.W. Pope * Camera: Thane Berti, F.T. Ziegler, John D. Aardal, Joe Ponticelle, William Koyler, Dean G. Teves, Don Dinehart * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon * Film Editing: Doreen Dixon, Jim Blodget * Film Coordinator: June Gilham * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana Corporation * Color by: Technicolor * The Gilligan Theme and Background Music by: Yvette Blais, Jeff Michael * Created by: Sherwood Schwartz, Executive Consultant * Produced by Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * ©1974 Filmation Associates, Inc. – Sherwood Schwartz DVD release So far, the premiere episode of The New Adventures of Gilligan, "Off Limits," has been released as part of Warner Home Video's Saturday Morning Cartoons – 1970s Volume 2 on October 27, 2009. The Complete Series should be on DVD for the first time in the spring of 2011. Related animated shows * Gilligan's Planet released in 1982 with a single season of 13 episodes acting as a "sequel of sorts" to this show. * In May 2013 FinalBlendTV announced that they would be releasing an animated Gilligan's Island web series starting in the fall of 2013. The first season will consist of 4 episodes lasting 7–10 minutes each. See also *List of animated spinoffs from prime time shows References External links * * *TVSeriesFinale.com article on last episode. Includes series opening and closing. Category:1970s American animated television series Category:1974 American television series debuts Category:1975 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series by Filmation Category:Gilligan's Island Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:English-language television programming